zombiedeathmatchfandomcom-20200213-history
The Deathmatch Zombies
KILLIAN Killian jumped through an asylum window when the Serum took over him. Now a Stalker Class, he's a glass shard-flinging maniac, completely unpredictable. Pieces of Glass still stick out of him which he uses in fights to his advantage. The secret to his success in the fighting leagues is his madness, which he uses to invoke crazy attacks on his opponents. JON LUNA Jon Luna is part werewolf, part zombie and all of your worst nightmares. He's the Stalker Class with an insatiable hunger to claw out meat. He has the killer instincts to take down even the largest of opponents and finish them. CHAZZ This rotten rocker was bitten by a Stalker Class when he got too close to his zombie go-go dancers during a world tour. Don't be fooled by his rock and roll past - the last groupie who asked him to play a tune got eaten backstage. With Chazz you can always take the fight at your tune because every fight is like an entertainment concert. He is best suited for the fighting stage. JARHEAD The result of a particularly ill-advised military experiment to give a GI super strength, Jarhead is now reporting for duty, ready to kick butt and chew faces, and he's all out of faces. He was a seasoned veteran, so he knows all about fighting from years of war. Now he uses his combat skills to mow down even the quickest of opponents. MONARCH Mali was once the sensei of the Karate martial arts dojo. The Serum gave him enough Strength to defeat everyone that came in his way to reach the glorious arenas of the Zombie Fighting League renamed Monarch himself. His fighting skill beyond the ordinary which gives him the edge in every Deathmatch. CHUCKLES Anyone who says they're not scared of clowns obviously never met this Mauler Class zombie Chuckles. If fun was punching down zombies Chuckles is the best. His zombie ticket got punched when he and his partner Knuckles supported Chazz as a clowncore hip hop band. Now his entertainment is totally and literally a knockout. HANNIBAL Not much is known about this one handed Brute Class zombie apart from the fact that he seems to be in a constant state of anger. And hunger. Actually the two seem pretty interchangeable for Hannibal who has a monstrous appetite for ripping apart challengers with his jagged claws. Rumors say he likes fresh meat. TOMBSTONE Tombstone cut his teeth as a heel working for United Wrestling. Being a Brute Class, venom that runs through his veins has only made him stronger since he was bitten by his trademark zombie rattlesnake as he was biking. This bad-ass zombie has sent many zombies to their grave. He's bound to make you Rest In Pieces. BUBBA Once a big rig trucker Bubba is now a Brute Class zombie. Even though he's one of the strongest zombie fighters,his lifestyle hasn't changed much as he still keeps hauling heavy loads and eating roadkill. MR. SEVERIN Papa Rainbow: "Tell me Bobby, as my chief bodyguard, would you die for me?" Bobby: "Of course I would boss, that's my job." Papa Rainbow: "I'm glad you said that Bobby. Guards! Take him to the lab for re-assignment." And thus Mr. Severin was made a Zombie. He still is Papa Rainbow's top bodyguard. ANGEL Angel saved a 6 year old girl from her parents when they turned green on highway 85 during a family road-trip. He took a bite for her and managed to get the orphan girl into the safe arms of his biker gang before he turned into a zombie. That was a long time ago though. He probably wouldn't recognize her now. His Fighting spirit can be witnessed now in the Zombie Leagues. SCARECROW By the time those kids at the Halloween Corn Maze realized the zombies were the real deal and not just local teenagers earning some pocket money,it was too late. Scarecrow was found in the cornrows with a mouthful of viscera and a stack of dead scare seekers. One of the most violent of all zombie fighters, Scarecrow shows no mercy in the arenas. Dr.CARVER Dr. Carver was one of the first people to contract the virus in the early days, when a dead body in for autopsy turned out to be not so dead. He described how it felt to turn in excruciating detail for science. It's funny, by the end he almost seemed excited about it. Now he uses all his medical skills to take down opponents in the Zombie Leagues. Category:Zombies Category:Weapons